


have you ever felt so goddamn strong?

by harrapunzel



Series: rebel rebel [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, lowkey cock worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrapunzel/pseuds/harrapunzel
Summary: Louis' mouth goes dry and he forgets why he's even there.Harry's just standing in the middle of the room, staring towards the door with a panicked expression. He's wearing a dress.///OR Harry gets caught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i'm like this also i'm too embarrassed to ask anyone to beta for me so if it reads weird or is just plain awful that's all my own fault
> 
> [rrystyls](http://rrystyls.tumblr.com) on tumblr

Today is Louis and Harry's three year anniversary and Louis is hopping up the steps to their apartment two at a time. He whistles on his way down the hall with a bottle of wine tucked under his arm. Louis had woken up that morning to Harry's lips stretched around his cock, so he'd been in high spirits all day.

They'd agreed on staying in that night seeing as they had just put all of their savings into getting an apartment for the two of them and were essentially broke. Louis thought skipping the second half of his last class to surprise Harry was the least he could do. 

Louis pushes his key into the lock and drops his backpack by the door, moving on to set the wine on the counter.

"Haz, you home?" Louis starts down the hall towards their bedroom and uses his knuckles to push the door open. "I left class early so we could--."

Louis' mouth goes dry and he forgets why he's even there.

Harry's just standing in the middle of the room, staring towards the door with a panicked expression. He's wearing a dress.

In a second, Harry is scrambling to rip a blanket off of the bed and cover himself up, averting his eyes. "You aren't supposed to be here. Go on, get out."

Louis stays where he is in the doorway, reaching up to push his hair back off of his forehead. He eyes Harry's bare calf.

"No, hey," he shakes his head and takes a step forward. Harry takes a step back. "Let me see you, what have you got on?"

Harry won't meet his eyes and he looks like he does when the abused animal commercials come on. "Absolutely not, Louis, get out of here. Please."

Louis moves forward and Harry is clutching the blanket tighter in his fists, knuckles white as he's forced back to sit on the edge of the bed. He takes the corner of the blanket and gives it a gentle tug but Harry isn't giving it up that easily. He looks like he might cry. 

"Let me see you," Louis repeats, releasing his hold on the blanket only to wriggle his finger into Harry's fist in an attempt to get him to loosen his grip. 

Harry turns his head away so Louis can't see his face and lets go of the blanket altogether, allowing him to throw it back.

He looks so beautiful. 

Louis drops onto his knees and slides his fingers onto Harry's thigh. "Is this a surprise? For me?"

Harry doesn't respond, crosses his arms over his chest. 

"I love it," Louis whispers, hand sliding further up Harry's thigh, his pinky grazing the hem of the dress. 

Louis watches as Harry looks down to his own body, the fabric that lies over his pale thighs.

"It's not for you," is all he says as he's spreading his legs further apart. An invitation. 

Louis is moving in between Harry's knees in no time at all. He kisses his thigh. "Not for me." 

Harry seems to relax a bit and his arms fall so his palms are resting atop Louis' shoulders, his voice is small as he speaks. "Always wanted you to see me though. Like this, I mean. Too scared."

"Mm, wish I could have. Would have let my baby know how beautiful she is." Louis is leaving wet kisses up and down Harry's thighs now.

Harry pushes out a shaky sigh and cards his fingers through Louis' hair as he nudges the dress up with his nose until it's resting across his hips. 

Louis lets out an audible gasp. Harry's cock is straining against a pair of white lace panties. He can't help himself when he moves to press his face against Harry's crotch, inhaling the scent of him and mouthing at his cock.

"Lou." Harry sounds scandalized but he can't bare to move his head away to look or even open his eyes, for that matter. 

Louis grips onto Harry's thigh as he rubs his cheek against the lace of his panties. "I love you. I love you so much. So beautiful."

He can imagine how funny this must look as they fall into silence, his face just pressed against Harry's crotch, but he feels so full of love. It feels like he's there forever before he's shifting to straighten up, hands sliding underneath the dress to the waist of Harry's panties, tugging at them. Harry catches the hint and lifts himself up just enough for Louis to bring the panties all the way down his legs and off, quickly forgotten on the floor. 

When he looks up to Harry's face, he finds that he's being watched in return, gentle fingers tracing the shell of his ear. "I love you too," is all he says, and well. That's that.

Louis uses one hand to push up the skirt of the dress so Harry's cock is fully visible to him, his other hand wrapping around the base, ghosting strokes along his length. 

"So fucking beautiful, aren't you?" Harry's shivering with only Louis' hand on him but Louis keeps speaking, never really has been able to shut up. "Most beautiful girl in the world, Harry. All mine." 

He licks his lips as he leans down to leave a trail of wet kisses up and down the side of Harry's leaking cock, moving on to mouth at his balls.

"Lou. Please," Harry pleads above him, and that's all it takes for Louis to wrap his lips around the lovely cock in front of him, wasting no time in taking it down his throat. 

Louis is bobbing his head along the weight in his mouth, tip of his tongue pressed against the pulsing vein of Harry's cock, a hand moving beneath his chin to rub at Harry's balls. Harry's hand is on his chin, pressing a thumb against his cheek to feel his cock in Louis' mouth. 

Louis can taste precome on his tongue and it only spurs him on, shifting back so only the head is in his mouth, tip of his tongue ghosting along the slit as his fist pumps the length. He can vaguely hear Harry speaking above him, the white noise of his own arousal blocking nearly everything else out. 

It seems as if his brain is piecing the words together a little too slow because Harry is moving his skirt over Louis' head before Louis even realizes that's what he was saying.

He's reaching down to clumsily undo his fly with one hand, squeezing the base of his own impossibly hard cock. He moans around Harry's cock then there's a hand at the back of his head, pushing him down to take in more length. 

It's one, two, three seconds before he hears a loud groan above him and Harry's shifting forward with small rocks of his hips, unloading into Louis' throat. 

Louis takes it of course, his own cock blurting precome onto his pants as Harry rides out his orgasm. The dress is sliding off of his head as Harry moves to lay back against the mattress, tossing his elbow over his eyes. Louis pulls off slowly and uses the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, eyes trained on the dramatic rise and fall of Harry's chest.

He grabs the lube off the nightstand before standing up and turning Harry over by his hips, pushing his skirt up so his ass is hanging out as he lies bent over the edge of the bed.

"Gonna get your pussy all wet," Louis says as he's squirting lube onto his fingers and rubbing the tip of his middle finger against Harry's hole.

Harry only moans in response.

Louis pushes his finger inside of Harry's heat slowly, a smooth glide as he flexes the digit in and out. "Y'like that, baby? You like it when I play with your pussy?"

Harry is nodding, his cheek sliding against the sheets.

"Can't hear you, love," Louis says as he pushes a second finger in alongside the first.

Harry pushes out a whine before he's able to speak. "Yes, I love it, I fucking love it."

Louis curls and scissors his fingers as he bends forward to press his chest to Harry's back, leaving sloppy wet kisses against his neck. He waits until Harry is writhing beneath him to push a third finger inside, working him slow, slow, slow to get him ready for his cock.

"Fuck me." Harry's words are barely above a breath and Louis is busy marking up his neck so he chooses to ignore it, curling his fingers. Harry screams at that so Louis rubs relentlessly at the spot. "Jesus Christ, fuck me, fuck my little pussy, please, please."

"Want the neighbors to hear you," is all Louis says as he pulls off of Harry's neck, rocking his hips against Harry's thigh in an attempt to give his cock some relief.

"Fuck me, Louis, please, I want you to fuck me," Harry practically screams, because of course he does. 

Louis straightens up and draws his fingers out of Harry's arse, pushing his bottoms down his thighs. He grabs for the lube once more and pulls at his cock, slicking it up for Harry. Pushing inside of Harry makes him see stars and he tells him as much as he looks down to where his cock is disappearing into his heat. The sight is always a wonder to him.

"So fucking tight and wet, feels so good on my cock," Louis rasps as he bottoms out, moving a hand up to tangle his fingers into Harry's curls, pulling his head back. He wastes no time in giving Harry what he wants, pulling almost all the way out then slamming back into him.

"Fuck my little pussy, fuck my little pussy," Harry is saying like it's his mantra as Louis begins fucking him in earnest. 

It's not long before Louis' abdomen is clenching and he presses his hips flush to Harry's arse, keeping himself buried deep inside of Harry's heat. He presses his fingernails harshly into Harry's hips as he spills over, mouth falling open as he pushes out a groan. It's a few moments before he moves to lay on top of Harry's back, not bothering to pull out quite yet, whispering soft praises into Harry's sweat damp hair.

Harry is panting beneath him and Louis knows his lungs probably don't appreciate the extra weight on top of him so he wordlessly shifts to pull out. He doesn't move anyway, just lies there as Louis reaches into the nightstand for a plug.

"Gotta keep all my come inside of you, gotta get you pregnant," Louis says as he pushes the plug into Harry's hole. 

Louis undresses himself and he's about to check for a pulse when Harry's shifting up onto his knees with a groan. The dress is tented where Harry's cock is still hard.

"Lie down," is all Harry says as he moves aside, making room for Louis on the bed.

Louis does as he's told and Harry makes space for himself between his thighs, pulling his skirt up so it's hanging off the base of his cock, draped at either side. He wraps a hand around his length and begins jerking himself off, eyes trained on Louis' cock lying spent against his belly. 

"Gonna come on my cock?" Louis says as he watches Harry's hand glide up and down along his length, his own fingers tugging lazily at his nipples.

Harry bites down into his lower lip and nods his head quickly, a strangled moan leaving him as he's coming a second time, streaks of white landing over Louis' cock and hips. 

"That's my girl, that's it, come all over my cock," Louis praises, and he doesn't even have to tell him to before Harry's leaning down to eat it all up. 

It makes Louis shiver when Harry's tongue moves over his cock as he sucks up all of his own come. He kisses up Louis' chest until he's able to meet his lips and then collapses at his side, bringing his leg up across his hips. Louis slides a hand onto Harry's thigh for good measure and he's half asleep when Harry begins speaking.

"I love you. I'm sorry I never told you... showed you." 

Louis can feel Harry's lips move against his neck. 

"Don't be sorry. You look so beautiful. I came in like, two seconds," he slurs. Harry barks out a laugh and Louis can't help but smile. "Just can't believe you'll shit with the door open but was scared for me to see you in a bloody dress." 

"You're insufferable." Harry rolls his eyes and sits up as carefully as he can but still has to reach over to steady himself on the bedpost, the plug pressing into him with no mercy.

"Whatever you say, darling. Go on into the kitchen while you're up, I brought home some wine," Louis says through a smirk. 

Harry reaches up to tuck his hair behind his ears and huffs out a breath, giving Louis a single glance. He's always determined to show Louis that he can function like a normal human being when he's got a plug in so he moves to stand with only a "fuck" leaving his lips. 

Louis' eyes find the base of the plug between Harry's cheeks immediately. He doesn't care about the wine all that much.


End file.
